Not Quite Cinderella
by Moon Faery
Summary: Sometimes Prince Charming isn't all that charming after all. Yaoi; 1+2+1; 4x5x4


Not Quite Cinderella  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Series: Gundam Wing  
  
Genre: Parody-Fairy Tale/Humor  
  
Pairings: 1+2+1; 4x5x4  
  
Spoilers: Nopers!  
  
Warnings: Language; Shounen Ai; Relena Bashing; Milliardo Bashing  
  
By Moon Faery  
  
Archived: Moon Faery's Garden (http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/moon_faerys_garden/); Kiss of Death (http://www.angelfire.com/gundam/kissofdeath/); Lev's Lair (http://www.gwaddiction.com/levlair/)   
  
Hint: Almost all of my fics from various fandoms are at MFG; the other archives might not have everything.  
  
Dedication: To Neko-chan as a bribe. ^^ Can I PLEASE have that Gravitation URL?   
  
Disclaimer: A statement created solely to save one's ass from becoming lawn for the proverbial legal mower. I do not own Gundam Wing. All materials are used without the permission of their various owners. However, this story line and all original characters are MINE. (Holds fic close to her.) Grrrr....  
  
Author Notes: I seem to have some (probably) sick, twisted problem with killing fairy tales, whether it's reading them or writing them. (shrugs) This was inspired/based off of "It's Midnight Cinderella" by Garth Brooks. (Those of you who know me have probably already figured out that a LOT of my inspiration comes from music, and the rest of the time I just use music to set the mood. ^^;;)  
  
***  
  
"Son of a bitch!"  
  
SMACK  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The gathered group of nobles stared as a beautiful young man with long chestnut hair stalked in from the gardens. He was dressed in the most amazing outfit of black silks and what appeared to be real rubies. When he had arrived at the ball he had been cheerful and his outfit had been immaculate, but now his hair was mussed, his shirt had been pulled out from where it was tucked into his pants and there was a decidedly homicidal gleam in his striking violet eyes. What aroused the most attention from the watching aristocrats, however, was the fact that he was barefoot. One black calf-high boot was held in his hand; there was no sign of the other shoe.  
  
"Duo!" A blonde boy left his companion chattering bird-like to thin air and rushed over to his new friend's side. "What happened to you? Where's the prince?"  
  
Duo turned furious eyes on Quatre, eyebrow twitching in anger. "He..." Whatever Duo was going to say trailed off into an unintelligible growl, sending a glare back the way he had come. Quatre followed his companion's gaze and flushed to the roots of his blond hair as the Prince, Milliardo Peacecraft XXVIII, waddled in from the garden balcony. The neck end of a suspiciously familiar black leather boot was barely visible as it stuck out of a large hole in the back of his breeches. The rest of the boot was embedded firmly in firmly in the Prince's rear end.  
  
"What... happened?" Quatre repeated in a very controlled voice, blue-green eyes wide in his face.   
  
"He got fresh," Duo explained, scowling down at his bare feet. Even though they had only met an hour ago he knew Quatre wouldn't be mad about what happened, but he still didn't want his only friend (human friend, mice and step-family didn't really count) to be upset. "So I..." He made an explanatory motion with his fist, miming sticking it somewhere violently.   
  
"Yo-you..." The blonde noble boy made a strangled noise. Duo looked up in time to catch him as he collapsed in laughter, pressing his hands over his mouth in an attempt to keep from being too loud. "You shoved your boot..." A brief, very unmanly giggle escaped from between his fingers.  
  
Duo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, doing his best not to ruin the intricate creation of braids, ribbons and ponytail that his hair had been transformed into by that weird Fairy Godfather with the pointy eyebrows earlier in the evening. At least he'd managed to talk the freak out of pinning it all up to look like a giant rose. "Well, kind of..."  
  
On the other side of the ballroom there was a disturbance in the crowd.   
  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!"  
  
CRUNCH  
  
THUD  
  
A well dressed man in a shade of dark blue that matched his eyes crossed the room, barely noticing as the crowd parted before him. He, similar to Duo, looked like he had been forced to pry an amorous leech off of himself violently. Said amorous leech sat on the marble floor behind him, dressed in a fluffy pink gown that was being stained red with the blood leaking from her newly-broken nose. Princess Relena Peacecraft IV was not a happy person.  
  
"HEERO! Come back here!"  
  
Heero, Prince (nine times removed from the throne) of Sugoi, Baron of Gundam, the Marquise of Yuy and heart throb of three kingdoms, a city and four and a half villages, grunted and didn't even bother to look back. As he walked by he grabbed his companion's arm and dragged him away from his conversation with a Justice of the Peace.  
  
"WHY did you insist that we come to this damned ball?" Heero hissed at Wufei, noticing absently that Prince Milliardo was headed back to his rooms, and walking oddly to boot. "You KNEW that she was going to try and paw at me some more!"  
  
Wufei glared back at his friend, smoothing down his own light blue and white finery as Heero made an effort to make himself presentable again. "How was I supposed to know she'd risk offending you in public again?"  
  
"It never stopped her before! She's-"  
  
"A lot like her brother."  
  
Heero didn't even pause to think, he just turned and punched. His fist ended up missing by several inches as the boy he was attacking ducked. He blinked; it had been years since someone had managed to dodge one of his blows. His eyes flickered to the boy's companion, who was blonde and making the most idiotic-looking calf's eyes at Wufei. Surprisingly, his Chinese friend was making them right back, which was almost more than Heero's stomach could bear. He surmised that the blonde was Wufei's "dear, sweet little Quatre" that he'd been hearing about in disgusting detail for the past few months. That didn't explain the long-haired boy, though. "Who are you?"  
  
The boy, who was about his age of sixteen, looked up at him measuringly before standing to full height. "You know, after what I went through with that chick's brother, I don't even blame you for trying to slug me." He glanced over at the other two and rolled his eyes before turning back to Heero. "No introduction there, I guess. I'm Duo Maxwell, the guy who just finished telling the Prince where to stick it."  
  
It took nearly everything Heero had to suppress his grin down to a mere twitching of his lips, but somehow he managed it. The commoner boy (he had to be since he hadn't given a title) was too cute, standing there and fiddling with his boot... His boot? Heero blinked once again as he noticed the single shoe and had a small flashback to Milliardo exiting the ballroom. "Aa. So that's what happened." He shook his head ruefully, wondering why he hadn't used the same method with Relena.   
  
Duo nodded less than enthusiastically. "Yeah, that's pretty much the long and short of it." He grimaced. "When I get my hands on that Fairy Godfather that got me into this mess..."  
  
The will power Heero had to use to pull his eyes away from Duo's artful expressions was enormous, but confusion was a good motivator. "Fairy GodFATHER? Aren't they supposed to be female?"  
  
"That's what I said." Duo waved a hand through the air elaborately, turning in place fast enough that Heero had to duck his flying hair. "He just gave me some story about modernism, surgery and the Mob."  
  
"Ah-huh..." Heero was so absorbed in watching the gorgeous boy chatter that he didn't even notice when Quatre and Wufei slipped away for some privacy, hands already halfway down each other's pants.  
  
"The idiot even tried putting me in a skirt at first! How ridiculous is that?"  
  
"Very." Up on the dais that held the throne, King Stephan Peacecraft XII was speaking to his children with an air of barely restrained patience. Milliardo, surprisingly, still had the boot embedded in himself. The King caught Heero's eye and gestured sharply behind his children's backs, jerking his head towards the exit sharply.  
  
"... and then- mmpmh!" Duo's large violet eyes stared at Heero in consternation as he was effectively silenced by the other boy's lips on his own. It only took a split second before he kissed back so enthusiastically that Heero had to remind himself that they needed to escape.  
  
"Let's finished this discussion somewhere else, shall we?" Heero nodded his head at the palace guards who were inconspicuously heading their way. Duo grinned back and grabbed the Baron's hand and ran for the door.  
  
"Duo, what about your boot?" Heero shouted as they dodged the crowds of people. He hung onto the pale hand in his own tightly, even though there wasn't much chance of them loosing each other.  
  
"Don't worry! It turns into a high heel at midnight!"  
  
***Owari*** 


End file.
